redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Fauna Clawslasher
Gender: Female Eye color: Hazel Species: Fox Place of Origin: Northlands, Mossflower Appearance Fauna is a dangerously and extremly gorgeous vixen, she wears a lovely pinkish red dress, she has redish orange fur that is shiny, she also wears a purple tunic or a red tunic, with sandles, she has a heart shaped birth mark on her left paw, her back is covered in tattoos that were given by healers in her early life, and has a few more tattoos of the warrior on her arms, she also has a gold tail ring and silver bracelets she has around her wrists and a heart shaped locket around her neck with a picture of her parents in it. Weapons Fauna has her father's sword and her mother's daggers that are engraved with the marks of the warriors before her, and bolas with the Laterose from Redwall Abbey, carefully painted onto them, she also has a scythe, which has been passed down from generation to generation. Personality Fuana is a really caring and loving vixen, despite being blind, Fauna enjoys having fun with her friends, she can be harsh when being truthful or when she is really angry, she is really sensative bout being blind, and will break down crying whenever teased bout being blind. Backstory Fauna was born in a small village, where her family owned a little bakery shop, which was the only place anyone could get her bread and other bakery goods, at the age of 4, Fauna went blind, both her parents and the family's doctor explained to her, that she will be blind for the rest of her life, but this didn't stop Fauna from having her fun exploring, at the age of 10, Fauna's parents sent her to a school that taught the blind how to see, during her time there, Fauna managed to do well than everyone else, at the age of 18, Fauna graduated from the school for the blind, she later meets a wolf named Antoine Conner, who was sent by her paretns, at first, Fauna didn't like Antoine and tries to send him home, but she slowly starts to lighten up around him, and like him, at the age of 20, Fauna and Antoine travel back home, there she tells Antoine that she loves him, surprisingly he tells her, that he shares the same feelings, when they both return to her parents bakery, there they find out, that Fauna's parents have arranged for them to get married, which made both Fauna and Antoine happy, at the age of 21, Fauna and Antoine moved to a new home, during the travel Fauna was pregnant with her and Antoine's first litter, when they finally arrived to their new home, they begun their own little family and opened up a family bakery of their own, at the age of 30, Fauna and her family move back to her village, to take over her parents bakery, after they retired from the baking business, they lived there happily, and did fight any threats that ever came to their home or to the village they have settled in. It is said that Fauna is somehow related to Comet Flametail, according to her mother, she is also a blind vixen and is the grand daughter of Comet Flametail. Age: 30 Relationships: Mr. Clawslasher (Father) Mrs. Clawslasher (Mother) Antoine Conner (Husband) Family: Mr. Clawslasher (Father) Mrs. Clawslasher (Mother) Antoine Conner (Husband) Category:Foxes Category:Vixens Category:Goodbeasts